gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ECU-05 Pallas
(Enhanced Custom Unit model 05: Pallas) is a powerful combat created by Eon-Power Contracting, and a successor to VCM-02 Ares. It is piloted by Axel Brandt and the A.I.U. Mars. History Design Armaments *'Shredder Missile Launchers (Shoulder-Installed)' :Loaded within the shoulders of the Pallas unit much like its predecessor Ares, the larger, thicker size of the shoulders allows them to hold a larger number of shredder missiles, which have been improved upon in many ways. Not only is the explosive power of the shredder missiles themselves improved, but the amount of scrap mines and the power of said scrap mines have also been improved upon. This makes the shredder missiles that much more powerful and deadly, easily capable of taking out a large amount of enemy units. *'Mini-Beam Dome Turret' :Installed on the sides of the shoulder plating of Pallas, these turrets replace the original mini-beam guns of the original Ares unit. These dome-shaped installations have three barrels sticking out. These barrels can be angled while the turret itself can rotate. With the revised design, these weapons have a great deal more range, articulation, and firepower than the original miniature Beam Guns, capable of rapidly assaulting a single enemy unit or firing on multiple enemies. *'Acid Beam Gatling' :One pair installed on the back of each forearm, the Acid Beam Gatling is a massive improvement over the original Beam Gatling used by Ares. Beyond the increase in quantity, each beam gatling has an increased rate of fire. In addition, each beam gatling has a converter installed, allowing them to use irregular energy for ammunition, giving them much greater penetration and striking power than the original beam gatling. These weapons alone drastically increase Pallas' firepower in comparison to its successor, and are its main long-range armaments. *'Hyper-Accelerated Splinter Railgun' :Installed on each forearm between the pair of beam gatlings, the Hyper-Accelerated Splinter Railgun is a greatly increased version of the original railgun. This version has massively improved firepower, capable of firing rounds at such speeds that within sufficient range, they can strike before enemy units have the ability to notice the weapon being fired. In terms of raw power, the pure kinetic energy of the weapon alone can blow holes in enemy units larger than the actual round itself. But what makes it even more dangerous is the round itself, which upon being fired can "splinter", releasing a large number of smaller but no less powerful rounds to completely destroy an enemy unit by tearing through it with a cloud of ammunition. *'Fusion Reactor Explosive Missile Assault Rounds' :Installed on the right and left upper back of the unit are two missile silos, which are capable of raising over the shoulder when active. The FREMAR is a massive improvement over Ares' most powerful weapon the AMER. In contrast to the original time-delayed mortar round, the FREMAR instead fires up to two fusion reactor missiles, fully capable of targeting and following their target as with normal missiles. Each FREMAR has roughly 85% the power of the original AMER due to more compact size, but the capability of firing two of them with greater accuracy and without time-delay more than makes up for it. However, the lack of time delay also means allies have less time to get away, requiring the FREMAR only be used in one-on-one combat or when Pallas is going solo against multiple enemies. *'Super-Compact Triple-Barrel Condenser Cannon' :Installed on the waist and connected to the lower back of the unit, these weapons are designed as successors to Ares' original Super-Combat Swivel Energy Condenser Cannons. The addition of using irregular energy isn't even the biggest improvement to these explosive weapons; rather, it's the fact that the weapons have been redesigned into a triple-barreled configuration, each carrying the full power of the original Condenser Cannons, with the addition of a greater rate of fire. This allows the Condenser Cannons a continuous rate of fire to assault and destroy enemy units, which the original version drastically lacked. *'Twin-barreled Concealed Gatling' :Concealed within the clavicle section of the unit, the Twin-barreled Concealed Gatling replaces the original Custom Machine Cannons installed in the unit. When active, the armor on the clavicles raise up, revealing a base in each clavicle with two gatlings installed on each. Though much smaller than the gatlings used on Ares' arms, these concealed gatlings can nonetheless damage enemy units with high-powered armor piercing ammunition. They can also raise and lower in ammunition, capable of shooting down incoming missiles and other solid ammunition. *'Focus Laser Turret System' :Concealed behind the V-fin, the Focus Laser Turret System becomes active when the V-fin reconfigured into a more U-shape, revealing a cylindrical weapon with four barrels sticking out of the edges of the flat face. These barrels can angle themselves much like the dome turrets equipped on Pallas' shoulder. Each barrel releases a continuous laser, which can "bend" as the barrels are angled. What's more, the cylinder itself can spin, which generates a spiraling laser effect with the lasers active. With this system, Pallas can easily take down incoming enemy projectiles even in a wide spread, or aim at and shoot down multiple enemies. However, the true power comes from when all four lasers are aimed at a specific target. A fifth barrel will reveal itself in the center of the four, which has much higher firepower than the other four lasers. The fifth barrel fires a single extremely powerful beam, which absorbs the other four lasers to generate an even stronger beam, easily capable of punching holes through enemy units. Commonly, the four basic lasers are used to aim at and/or preoccupy an enemy unit before firing the much more powerful main laser. *'Graviton Compressor Blaster Mk-II' :Arguably the most significant change between Pallas and its successor unit, both of Pallas' arms are enlarged and heavily armored, though instead with a full five fingers. The Graviton Compressor Blaster has been improved upon to be more energy efficient without losing a large amount of their attack power. Due to Pallas' Dual Graviton Hydraulic Engine, this weapon can be used far more often and to far greater effect. An additional aspect to this weapon is the fact that using the both of them in tandem allows the condensed gravity spheres to be combined and concentrated, then fired. The result is that instead of crushing a single captured unit, the sphere releases an enormous gravitational shockwave capable of flattening and knocking away virtually any mobile unit. *'Rapid-Fire Blaze Tomahawks' :Holstered on the waist, these weapons are the successor to the original Laser-Barreled Tomahawks. Like their predecessors they have a very high rate of fire, matching that of the improved Beam Gatlings. With improved converters installed, the rapid-fire capability is improved upon with irregular energy ammunition for increased penetration strength. Their capabilities as melee weaponry has been likewise increased, with the blades of the Tomahawks having even greater energy saturation, to the point that the blades themselves have to be periodically replaced to retain sharpness and effectiveness. Rather than be used as throwing weapons however, the Tomahawks can be combined into a full on battle-axe, with the twin converters granting a much higher output when fused. The combination also connected the mechanisms for an I-Field Generator, causing the energy to be released and formed into even larger blades of Irregular Energy. *'Gravity Warhammer' :An improved version of the original Gravity Hammer, greatly benefited by Pallas' new engine system and large fists. The Gravity Warhammer is capable of generating a much more powerful and focused gravitational field than its predecessor, so much that it's not so much a field but rather a skin surrounding the hands of the Pallas unit. This gives them not only much greater striking force, but also the capability to use the gravitational force to crush the limbs and bodies of enemy units with its own two hands- literally. Beyond that, the raw power instilled in the fists of the Pallas allow it to easily punch through extremely powerful defenses, even energy-based ones. *'Alternating Ammunition Shotgun' :A unique and powerful weapon equipped to Pallas is a pair of shotguns, each stored in a holster on Pallas' lower legs. In terms of schematics and firepower, the shotguns have been given increased power, allowing them to hit at greater ranges with greater force. Like their predecessor the shotguns are capable of using either pellets to release scrap mines in a wide spread, or powerful anti-warship slugs. However, the biggest change is the manner in which the ammunition is used; each shotgun is capable of switching between pellet and slug ammunition rounds on command. The ammunition itself has been improved as well, with the pellet ammunition firing a greater spread and quantity of scrap mines, while the anti-warship slugs have been upgraded to Jupiter-Class. *'Radiation Finger Lasers' *'Rapid-Fire Beam Cannon' *'Shredder Missile Launchers (Arm-Installed)' *'Shredder Missile Launchers (Leg-Installed)' *'Shredder Missile Launchers (Chest-Installed)' *'Triple-Beam Acid Cannon' *'Concealed Acid Wrist Blade' *'Triple-Gatling Base' System Features *'Radar Scrambler' *'Twin-Layer Disruptor Shield' *'Gravity Field Revised' *'Armor Dispenser System' *'External Cooling System' *'Condensed Energy Skin'